Loser?
by Mariana Taisho Cullen
Summary: Inuyasha é um escritor fracassado, até então nunca escreveu nenhum livro de sucesso. Mas tudo pode acontecer quando Kagome se muda para o apartamento ao lado do seu, e na sua primeira noite em Londres pede para entrar no apartamento do escritor.
1. Apresentações

**Loser?**

Inuyasha é um escritor fracassado, até então nunca escreveu nenhum livro de sucesso. Mas tudo pode acontecer quando Kagome se muda para o apartamento ao lado do seu, e na sua primeira noite em Londres pede para entrar no apartamento do escritor. Qual seria a fonte de inspiração melhor do que uma japonesa de corpo escultural, cabelos pretos até a metade da cintura e um jeito inocente, mas que seduz até o mais difícil dos homens?

História dos personagens:

Inuyasha: Escritor fracassado tenta escrever um livro que preste, mas não é muito bem sucedido em sua missão. Filho do segundo casamento de seu pai já falecido, tem um meio-irmão implicante e uma mãe amorosa e pronta pra ajudar. Acabou de sair de um relacionamento duradouro com a ciumenta Kikyo.

Kagome: Modelo japonesa acaba de ganhar um concurso aonde tem o direito de viajar para um desfile em Londres, representado o famoso estilista Kouga, que vive dando em cima dela, mesmo a modelo já tendo esclarecido a relação como uma simples amizade.

Foi criada em orfanato, pelo fato de ter ficado órfã em um acidente de carro.

Então gente, eu posto ou não posto??

Não sei quais casais eu coloco ao longo da fic, então, falem quais vocês preferem. Não sei quantos capítulos essa fic vai ter, mas já sei que vai ser uma long-fic, provavelmente co hentai. A história vai ser contada em 1ª e 3ª pessoa, variando de tempos em tempo.

Deixem sugestões por favor. ~^.^~

Beijinhos,

Mariiana Marcatto.


	2. Vizinhos

_**Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem, essa história não possui fins lucrativos ;D**_

Lá estava eu, novamente, em frente ao meu notebook tentando escrever algum livro que poderia me levar a fama. Eu Inuyasha Taisho, não tinha inspiração para escrever alguma coisa boa. Desliguei o computador e fui tomar um banho. Morava em Londres fazia três anos, me mudara para aqui por uma proposta de minha mãe, que após o falecimento de meu pai, decidiu começar uma nova vida fora do Japão. Dona Izayo era uma senhora de idade dos 50, que se casou aos 25 anos, para logo depois engravidar, de mim lógico, alguns anos depois do meu nascimento, um filho bastardo de meu pai apareceu em nossa casa, seu nome era Sesshomaru, e ele era 4 anos mais velho que eu. Minha mãe o aceitou como um filho, e eu com uma mentalidade infantil, sentia certa, ok, era muita inveja dele, o que várias vezes gerava pequenas brigas entre nós dois, para mais tarde viramos bons amigos e confidentes um do outro.

A água escorria levemente pelos meus compridos cabelos prateados, e pensar que eu quase os cortei por causa de minha namorada, ops, ex-namorada Kikyo. Não me pergunte por que acabamos nosso relacionamento tão duradouro por causa de uma briga, ela queria se casar, eu não, porque casaria no auge dos meus 20 e poucos anos? Eu era considerado bonito. Muitas garotas me desejavam, mas não que eu traísse Kikyo, eu era leal, mas não acho que nosso relacionamento seria daqueles estilo conto de fadas. Ela era uma diversão, digamos assim, no inicio achei que estava apaixonado, mas depois, HÁ! O "encanto" foi se perdendo, de princesa encantada passei a vê-la como bruxa verruguenta. Ela não era feia, por fora. Mas por dentro, era de uma mesquinhedade sem tamanho, menosprezava e enojava pessoas que ela considerava estarem abaixo dela. Foi então que ela veio com aquela idéia de casamento, recusei de pronto. Eu já estava com uma idéia de terminar nosso relacionamento fixa na cabeça. E foi nesse momento que eu a coloquei em prática. Terminanos, ela se debulhou em lágrimas, e eu virei as costas e sai. Tinha livrado um peso das minhas costas.

Sequei meu corpo e cabelos, coloquei uma calça de moletom cinza. Não podia negar, eu realmente sou bonito, meus músculos da barriga são bem definidos, qual o nome daquele ator?? A sim, Taylor Lautner, que as garotas só faltam se jogar aos pés. Pois é, meu tipo físico é do tipo daquele cara, tanquinhos, pernas e braços fortes.

Ia começar a ler um livro quando a campanhia soou. Fui até a posta e a abri. Lá estava uma mulher, devia a minha idade mais ou menos. Ela era realmente bonita, cabelos pretos e sedosos, daqueles que dão vontade de passar a mão. Olhos de um profundo azul, seu rosto era sinuoso e em forma de coração. Usava uma roupa de dormir, que revelava suas pernas bem torneadas.

-Olá, desculpe a hora, mas é que eu sou sua nova vizinha e bem...

-Não me diga que você quer açúcar, por favor, é muito clichê.- Ela sorriu, NOSSA, que boca! Dentes brancos perfeitamente alinhados e emoldurados por lábio róseos e carnudos.

-Não, eu não quero açúcar. É que, bem eu tenho medo de escuro e meu apartamento está terminando uma reforma na fiaçãá que, não quero ser mal educada, posso ahãn, dormir aqui. – Sério, eu devia estar com uma cara beeem engraçada.

-Bem, não é uma coisa muito comum, mas pode sim. – Ela sorriu e entrou saltitando pelo apartamento. – Não é nada pessoal, mas aonde você vai dormir?

-Me esqueci disso, será que você podia pegar um colchão no meu apartamento, poooor favor?

-Claro, claro. – O você faria no meu lugar se tivesse uma garota com cara de cachorro molhado pedindo desse jeito?

Eu peguei um colchão e o coloquei no chão da sala.

-Nós não nos apresentamos ainda- disse ela- Eu sou Higurashi Kagome, mas pode me chamar de K-chan. E você é?

- Taisho Inuyasha. Se você vai dormir na minha casa, por que não me conta sobre você?

-Bem, eu sou uma modelo. Do Japão.

-E o que está fazendo aqui?

-Ganhei um concurso.-sua voz se animou.- Vou fazer um ensaio fotográfico com Sesshomaru-sama. Aquele fotógrafo profissional conhece? – Cara de tacho. Acho que isso simplifica minha cara.

-Sim, afinal ele é meu irmão. – Impressão minha ou os olhos dela estão brilhando?

-Séééérioooooooooo? – Meus tímpanos!

-Não. – Acho que ela vai me matar. – Tá, é verdade. – Ela vai me matar mesmo agora.

-Agora você vai pagar por zoar com a minha cara senhor Taisho. – Quando aquele travesseiro foi parar nas mãos dela?

* * *

_Geente! Muito obrigada pelas reviews. Vou deixar um aviso aqui de uma vez, eu vou viajar no dia 10, pra Cabo Frio e vou ficar lá até dia 23. Por isso vou ficar sem postar, e vou adiantar:_

_FELIZ NATAL!!!_

_Beijos,_

_Mariana Marcatto_


	3. Descobertas

Obs: Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas essa fic é de

minha autoria.

- Muito obrigada por me deixar dormir aqui senhor Taisho. – Disse a garota dando um sorriso sincero

- Inuyasha.

- Como?

- Pode me chamar de Inuyasha.

- Muito obrigada por me deixar dormir aqui Inuyasha.

- De nada K-chan. – Respondi.

- Meu apartamento fica pronto hoje. E eu tenho que ir para o ensaio fotográfico. Se não for exploração, será que você pode me dar uma carona.

- Pode ser, eu já estava indo pra lá mesmo, eu trabalho com Sesshomaru, já que minha outra profissão não tem tido tanto sucesso. – Falei a ultima perte em voz baixa, mas Kagome pareceu escutar.

-Qual o seu trabalho? – Seus olhos brilhavam de curiosidade.

-Sou escritor, mas nunca escrevi um livro de sucesso. – Fomos andando para o estacionamento, e um silencio pairou sobre nós.

- Quais livros o senhor já escreveu? –Ela falou quando já estávamos entrando no carro.

- Vinho de amoras e Chocolate. – Liguei o motor e dei a partida.

- Eu já li.- Ela fez uma pausa. – Os dois, pra falar a verdade.

-Sério?

-Sim, e gostei. Achei a história dos livros muito interessante, e diferente.

-Esse é o problema. Atualmente o mercado de livros é assim: Você não pode escrever uma coisa muito diferente e original. Tem que ser o que os leitores querem, tem que ser modinhas ou senão o livro fica sujeito a passar sua vida em prateleiras de bancas de jornal. Agora me conte, como encontrou meu livro, e porque o comprou?-Eu olha fixamente o semáforo vermelho enquanto falava.

-Vou te ensinar uma coisa sobre mim Inuyasha. Eu não gosto de modinhas, e não sou influenciável. Eu estava procurando um livro diferente, e encontrei o seu. Ele parecia me chamar. – Ela sussurou com sua boca próxima a minha orelha.

Um silencio se estabeleceu sobre nós, e minha cabeça se encheu de pensamentos. Quais eram as probabilidades de eu, Inuyasha Taisho, encontrar uma leitora dos meus livros, e essa ser minha vizinha, que eu estava dando carona agora? E ainda mais, dela gostar do que eu escrevia?

Chegamos ao estúdio de fotografias do meu irmão. Descemos do carro e paramos na recepção.

-Estudio de fotografia profissional Sesshomaru Taisho. No que eu posso estar ajudando? – Dizia a recepcionista, chamada Kagura, enquanto lixava suas compridas unhas.

-Bom dia Kagura, poderia chamar meu irmão por favor? – Ela finalmente levantou o rosto e me encarou.

-Só um minuto Senhor Inuyasha. Eu vou estar chamando o Senhor Sesshomaru em um momento. – Ela se levantou e saiu por uma portinha que ficava atrás do balcão.

-Inuyasha, dá pra você me explicar por que toda recepcionista e atendente de telemarketing usa gerundismo?

-Pergunta interessante. =) – Ela não respondeu, pois nesse instante meu Kagurea havia voltado acompanhada do meu irmão.

-Olá Inuyasha. Pra que me chamou? Eu estou esperando uma modelo japonesa agora. – Kagome passou correndo do meu lado e apertou as mãos do Sesshomaru.

- É um enorme prazer te conhecer Senhor. – Ela falava enquanto balançava as mão agarrada a do meu irmão.

- E quem seria você senhorita, ele disse em seu costmeiro tom frio.

-Sou Higurashi Kagome, a modelo do Japão. – HÁ, HÁ! A cara dele era impagável nesse momento.

- Vamos entrando, vamos fazer as foto. – Impressão minha ou quando ela virou ele ficou encarando a bunda dela. OPS!

Ninguém pode fazer isso não! Ela é minha! O que você ta falando Inuyasha? Vocês mal se conhecem e você já ta babando por ela. Lógico que eu não ia admitir que estava com ciúmes, né?

Desculpa a demora, mas ta difícil pra escrever. Mas o mais importante é que mais um capitulo ta aqui pra vocês.

Obrigada por todas as reviews e eu espero receber mais pra esse cap.

**Obs:** Queria aproveitar pra avisar que essa fic vai ter** Lemons** e por isso é **Rated M** .  
Mais uma coisa, os livros escritos pelo Inuysha realmente existem, e inclusive "Chocolate" teve um filme estrelado pelo Jonny Depp.

Beijins.

Mariana Marcatto.


	4. Contrato e Histórias

**Cap. 4 Contrato e histórias**

_TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM_

Desgraça! Olho para o lado são 6 da manhã.. Quem toca a campainha na casa de alguém as 6 DA MANHÃ????? Pra que eu ainda pergunto. É meio obvio. Coloco meu hobby e atendo a porta. Um vulto entra correndo e senta no sofá.

-Bom dia! – Disse Kagome toda sorridente. – Você não imagina o que aconteceu!

- Bom dia. – Dei um bocejo – O que foi?

- ! – Não entedi porra nenhuma.

- Fala com calma K-chan.

- Eu ganhei um contrato com um revista de moda! – Ela me abraçou tão forte que eu quase fiquei sem ar.

- Wow! Parabéns pequena! Mas qual a revista? – Impressão minha ou ela está corada? – Hein?

- Bem, é uma revista de moda intima. Calcinhas, sutiãs.

-Você não vai posar. – Falei sério e de cara amarrada.

-Porque não? – A voz dela estava indignada.

-Você é muito nova. Tem apenas 16 aninhos. – Ela caiu na gargalhada.

- Não vem me dizer que vai dar uma de papai agora,né Inuyasha.

- Não estou dando uma de papai. – Eu não estou com ciúmes. Eu não estou com ciúmes. Acho que a terapia de repetir a mesma coisa várias vezes não funciona comigo.

- Você está com ciúmes! HAHAHHAHHAHA!

-Mentira! – PORRA! Ela descobriu.

- Tenho que ir agora Inu-kun.

- Não me chama assim!

-Beijos! – Ela saiu batendo a porta devagar e me ignorando.

Como tudo que é bom acaba, resolvi tentar escrever alguma coisa apresentável. Sentei de frente para a tela do meu notebook. E comecei a reler a história começada. Estava uma variar. Abri uma nova página do Word e encarei aquele irritante tracinho piscante. Comecei a pensar e me veio uma inspiração.

Escrevi três capítulos de uma só vez. E era bom, sim, milagres acontecem. A protagonista da história, uma japonesa de cabelos pretos e compridos, filha do rei Carlos, que era dona das terras mais produtivas da época. Se apaixona pelo meio youkai, que viajava pelo mundo em busca de aventuras. Era um amor proibido. Ela prometida e ele um injustiçado. Fato curioso da história? A princesa se parecia até demais com uma certa vizinha. E o youkay, comigo.

Voltei a dormir, e só acordei as 11 horas. Me levantei e tomei um banho frio. Precisava relaxar minha mente.


End file.
